Promise
by Cashmeritan
Summary: [oneshot, SangoMiroku] The moon has always been the silent watcher of the night. On this night, she will witness a promise being made amongst two lovers. [what a corny summary...]


**A/N: Though has now been fore-warned. This one-shot contains pointless Sango/Miroku fluff...written by a crazed 13 year old girl on her step-mother's laptop. Actually...this was written over a MONTH ago...but the point is that I only now just bothered to type it up. Man, laptops are so cool. Anyway, this is my first InuYasha fanfiction...n.n;; Be nice. SANGO/MIROKU FOREVER YO! -moshglompWHEEE- **

So bored...at least there are new Paranoia Agent, InuYasha, and Samurai Champloo episodes on tonight...with an FLCL episode that I had missed upon its previous airing...AND WHEEEEEEEE ONE WEEK VACATION IN VIRGINIA! Yeah..it's really hot down here in Hopewell...but okay.

PLEASEREVIEW ( my writing has become utter crap, in my view, and I'm not so good at writing pointless fluffy drabble...

So yeah.

Okay.

Enjoy, y'all.

I I I

The setting was a large full moon, hung over a crystal lake below, causing blurred reflections to surface. A lone young woman sits, perched on the edge of the lakes' mossy bank, her long silky dark locks of hair cascading over her shoulders; though a few rebel strays sweep across her moon face, dancing in the wind. Lifting a smooth, wrinkle-free hand, she brushes these bothersome hairs away from her eyes- dark brown, and a perfect almond shape. So fierce-looking, yet when they catch the moon's illumination, they turn into miniature pools of warm chocolate.

Her pink and black armor-suit is scuffed, and rugged; such severe signs of immense wear-and-tear. Yet she can still make them look regal with that royally elegant walk that she possesses. She sighs, her eyes slowly trailing downwards, gazing at her pristine reflection in the clear, dark cerulean waters. Silently, she wishes to have company join her at her side, to watch the clouds drift across the sky with.

Her wish is granted.

I I I

The gang had set up camp alongside a glamorous lake, too exhausted to go on with their journey. InuYasha started a fire, collapsing lethargically beside it, and let the youthful flames toast his body. Kagome opened a package of modern-day food, spilling the contents out onto the empty package as a make-shift plate, and pushed it into the fire-light to be warmed. Sango removed her shoes, vanishing enigmatically into the dark bushes, holding the intention of cooling off her feet. Miroku acknowledged her disappearance with a cool glance, emptying his warm-water filled canteen into the grass. He decided to let Sango settle down, and he would join her in a few.

Kagome looked up at her cohort, a small smile playing on her lips. "So are you going to ask her?" she inquired playfully. Miroku caught her look, and turned away, face flooding with a red-hued blush.

"Well uh...I don't know if I'm really quite ready..." Miroku enunciated, rubbing the back of his neck. Kagome rolled her eyes at his statement, twirling a few strands of her tenebrific hair around her finger.

"C'mon, Miroku! You've BEEN ready since you first grabbed her butt!" she chirped, wearing a smug expression. She laid her sneakers at the fire-side, shooting a knowing look at Miroku. He heaved a sigh, and took out his pony-tail holder, shaking out his ebony locks.

"Kagome, things between Sango and I are not as simple as making a pie...Which is quite difficult, I might add. She said we could have children and live together when Naraku's defeated...isn't that enough of an engagement?"

"No, silly. You need a REAL engagement, and something to symbolize it. Hence the ring. Just give it to her on the chain, and DON'T tell h er that I gave it to you. She'll, I guarantee this, shove you in the lake and break off your 'complicated' relationship. Just act cool. Ac suave. Be your good old, svelete, perverted monk self!" Kagome instructed him, wagging a finger. She stopped shortly, and giggled lightly, revising, "Minus the perverted part."

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan," Miroku said, bowing lowly. He snapped back up, posture as fine as a continental soldier, and winked before he turned 180 degrees and descended through the shrubbery, fingering the velvet bag in his satchel.

Miroku's breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted his eyes. Such entrancing scenery, with trees shading the area, and casting a shadow over the pure blue lake, which stretched as far as his eyes could detect.

The moon, dangling from an invisible thread in the midnight sky, beheld its lunar glow onto the glassy waters' surface. And, perhaps the most beautiful sight of all, was Sango herself, sitting at the waters' lapping point, surrounded by lavender-pink flowers and blossoms. What a sight indeed.

"Hem-hem," Miroku cleared his throat gently, hiding the delicate velvet bag behind his navy-robed back. Sango lifted her head from her knees, twisting her torso to face him.

"Oh...hi," she greeted him, offering a tired and dull wave. "What are you doing still awake?" Miroku had to bite his lip with intense pressure to keep from letting his face split into a smirk. He had to resist the urge to sing 'I know something you don't know'

So instead, he bent over, sitting at her side. "Nice night, eh?" he kick-started their conversation. Sango raised an eyebrow, adjusting the angle of her face so she could stare at him, and have her hair slip helplessly down her shoulders, and scraping across her bosom.

"You're acting somewhat..." Her fine eyebrows formed thin, minuscule arches. "...different. Did you somehow find any alcohol? Are you feverish?" Her chilly hand touched his cheek, letting her knuckles massage his skin almost sensually.

Ah...Miroku was now in heaven. His heavy-lidded eyes closed, a thin section of raven-black hair dipping in between the side of his nose and his right eye. Maybe he should play sick and trick her? Naw. That never works. His eyes lifted, pupils dilating as his hand reached upwards, and snatched hers.

"Maybe," he said seductively, pushing his thumb forth to stroke her knuckles. Sango scowled.

"You're not going to succeed in seducing me, Houshi-sama," she snapped, looking away. Miroku cupped her cheek.

"See, Sango, m'love...you don't give me a chance." He feigned crying, making little sniffling sounds. Sango's dark mask began to melt into a softer one. "I came to ask of you something SO gigantic..." Miroku sniffed, peering up at his love. "That I have doubts that you will reply with an eager yes."

"Then ask me," Sango told him bluntly, shrugging.

"No. For, you see, my heart is a sensitive thing to break, and I fear I may not be able to handle your REJECTION."

"Miroku..."

"Sango..."

Miroku flashed her a beamingly bright smile, whipping out the velvet bag. In a split moment, an engagement ring connected to a silver chain had tumbled out of the satchel, glinting as it caught the full moon's essence. "Will you marry me?"

Sango's face lit up for a short period of time, then dimmed. "But Houshi...Naraku hasn't been defeated yet..."

His large, hopeful grin helped to extinguish the awkwardness of the pregnant moment that followed. "No, no, Sango-chan. It's an ENGAGEMENT! It means that we're fiancees, and in the future, we will marry." He offered the ring/chain to Sango. "It's like a promise."

Sango eyed the ring with a growing like, catching on to what her beau was saying. "Ah-hah...like a betrothal?"

"Sort of. But it's at will, and you do it with someone you REALLY love." He put extra emphasis on the last two words, grinning. The large mocha orbs that were Sango's eyes locked onto Miroku's frisky violet ones.

"What do I say?" Sango asked in a murmur, eyes falling downcast. Miroku lifted her chin with his thumb, forcing them to see eye-to-eye.

"You s ay yes. Or no," he whispered warmly, kissing her pale forehead.

"Yes...yes. Hai. Very yes..." Sango managed, before she felt herself choke up with tears. Miroku's heart leapt in joy, and he took it upon himself to drape the ring-chain over his new fiancee's neck, sweeping her into a passionate, loving kiss.

The clouds shielded the moon, cutting off all natural light, so a dark sheet covered the land below, including Sango and Miroku.

Miroku's naughty hand drifted down Sango's back as they kissed, growing bold and jumping at a risk. It cupped her buttocks, giving it a light squeeze.

A splash was heard, as the moon shone through the clouds once more to catch the action of Miroku being chucked into the lake, followed by feminine giggling from the shore-line.

The end. O


End file.
